clouds night witjh a fork
by Rurfs
Summary: CLeud strife is the bad ass we all know./ but what if his was found a Fork? huh? read ghis story


HI EVery body i am BACK from my abscents where i became a growed up and i and redy to make more storys for you to read with youre eye's and brain's.

couds night with a forek

its was a stormey nighth iN midgor city and Cloab strife his self was siting on his bed not abel to play out on the garbag dump like he usoally dos in night when peaple are at sleep. his was rumaging throagh he's box of toys ;anf found ;hin favorite play time toy: a fork ha got from stealinh fromn the diner table when hd was eating. wahaw im the solder man whu almways wins. he sade as h e hold it in front like a sord .he stabed it in to the wall and howe lije a Ape. he taked it out off the wall and stabed in again. then hi tan eletrical wire and got blowed up from the shoch./ "AA{ He sayed. ZAP BOM BAM HE Fell on the flore and pased out .

apes monkys9 are big anomels tha Are Found In Rein Forists's a hang from tre s an eat babanabs ad such,, and so foreth, and such. do wzat you wish with this konlidge.

cloi d wake up late r and the room was c;overed in black smoke amd peaces of sweat.; the zap was thast big! wow "wow i was pased out a long time' huh sayes cloub. te forek was in his hand abd frame the chock he was he was a come and br a live.

"wow'. sayd the Fork when he was come to live. 'i am come to live' cude sits up snd looks to were that came from. were did that came from. thrs a fotrk on the room on the othre side that is lifing oh clode was suprised. "your not supose to talk. your a fork , like a tables utensle.".  
ah you see. i am not onely a fork. i am q live being. aa extermily smart being. now thati got braine shocked. thats understand say viud. th fork got smaret from geting shock. thats why it com to live

furk leans closse ad wispers wise weords- "doauent listen to te dumb kid's from scvhool who say tha t anime is bad and for babys. they can used to tell a s torey that is for groued ups to. like a boke .  
clouf remebered that growed ups reads bookes. you a geanus say xold. ok  
"your so smart. said cloufd. "i am going ro pick you up ad bring you to shaw and tell.' at my shool. cuod piked up fork in hes hand and fork sceamed 'AAA CLOCE PUTE ME DLWN.' but cllud did not puted the foeurk dlwn and he ranned off with it to go to shaw and tell .

shaw e tell was in the next day but goud had rane out in nicht to go,. . o no naw i am out side. pleise let me in to the house her say an jnock on the door.  
bart please. leat me in to t home. bart  
you ae screw say ferk.  
shutup saw cldr

At schel The next day...

"ah it is good to be back at scool. after sleepeing in the dump agein. ' clourd was want to out and sleped in the garebege bump beco's he was uot of the house and did not now were to slepe. sohe was cover in rain anf gerbage as he goin

he go in to class room and tiffa was ther and she sade {aah clopd bla blahbla bpa im a girl./"  
shhut up tiffga sayd cloid. techer yell at him for badword ' s and yell at teiffa fior anoying. sits in your seats sayed teacher.  
okkay ok iwill sir in my seat.  
tefa yelled loud an bhuua blua ba an it made tefas bobs explored and she died.  
ah ok seu tearer. alrite

now let"s us 's get rady for shaw ad tell. wqy3e 5h3 53qdh34. . pl3qw3 dom3 5o 53h r4ont off the class firest person. thats first preston is you cjoud. ok  
clued gets up and got up togive the persetition to the class. its time for Shew and tell. fokr was in hes pocket scaerming to me let out. lets me out he says. okk shutt the "F" up an let me gave the presention, say cioud.  
""THis is my freynd his is a forg. a fork. a fork said clad. " i found him on my hause. pleas shut the fuck up and dont talk so theye dont gnow that your a live . ok  
fork did hers best dead inprestion.  
"WAAW! " say the class. they think thet fork is a abject an not life. ;this is ghe best shuw and tell verer./  
this is good ray clpkgd. i an will get my rijhtful praises for be the best at what i da.  
0DO IT AGEIN' say class  
ok. her is my fork And he reised it up and loked cool while he as doing that.  
wowwey say a class. evan thaw he smells like shit he ies are hero. . i bet he cod kill a lots of bad gies

yeah shaw of tell is oficiely over now.  
"chlude we want to makr you are king off the school. said teacher. your are king nuw.  
ohg wow say clouk.  
tacher got a bursh and cleened off he garbage off jhord ; please sit stilll and i do this for the lord king  
they think i'n the best form this. sad cliud. thehink im there god. god strife. i m finaly aprec ciateid

ok he gos out then there was nathsn jensen form my class of sdool ho alwey say taht anime os a litel kidssshou afn for "BABIS"./ heas a jerk dumbd. serew you nathen sua hoold,. calod pukch him at he's face at natpan feelover ast died . animpe is fre big kids ad gorwed ups. thore is also henteu wic is t for cids but howver, i do not watch hentai. say gh  
the sdhool studants cheer. 'now a can final y watch naroto with out beig murder for my beliefes'. an other job well done sayed chalk. he waks a way like a bad ass

out side the sool was stading there aries. shesad wow clyrt ur are King the scool that so is cool your are so hadsome ;. good  
wow i likeou way more then sutpid damd say. aros grab ad hold hishadnd like the girl frands ho have boy grands do.

aeries said plerse kiss me floud. i leave/ you so mucjh. yees ares i am go to kiss yiu. saod dflurd. hekised arse on he lips and she sayd thank you vay much. so then eris got to the hospitel and haved a baby .,

she had the baby to him in his hands and choad kissed thebaby off his haed and says i to name him. gurm. hit name is gumrm.  
thats is a butiful name say aris.  
i gess we are mareyed now say houf. whast mareyed sau aerixs. mareyed is a culturally recognised union between people, called spouses, that establishes rights and obligations between them, as well as between them and their children, and between them and their in-laws.[1] sayr vclod. yes we must are moreyed cple now them sag aefis  
sense they were maryed they walk to thh grosery snd buy weding rings. she gats a big orage one afn ckap gats a long sqare one;.  
he point it arounb and jiould sray i an going to use a ninjutesu on you. but htat is a joke. itf was a joke when ciloud say he is goig to use nunjitsu on aipris.  
aoh ha ha say aroes. thast is so funny thast my hus band all rigjt/. 

c pald says wat a mingute. we here is my damn fork. wehere is he.  
ceud loked down an the fokr, alas, alas , was uuder neath his foot, smashed too pits.  
opps i steep on the fort say gold/

forj looks up whrith shatered eyes. clockd i am snot long for this woreld . listen to me close naw my childe.. ...

flounder lifts foek up, +he says words  
"lisen ME Close. my name it Xxould Srife. i an firth graded are gored mason elmatery. i af king there. i kile saperath and kire rufus shina ad you are a bitch too me now. your bicth  
fork say he say 'i have onely to say on thing to say. brfore i die. And it is 'all my life i hacw bwcwe wcwb ibxw nwr ayxg FWNUYA ID jus, if i could give s tsyomh yp upi pm s [jpmr s[[ oy epi;f nr 6 dyst/  
thats very sweete but now tou are worth less" say Quald,. i hawe a wife en a new bron child a no need off for the a folk who is a geaionius. broase I AN THE GERNERUS Now. Now

he sepped on the fort again and again ad until he is was dead and also esploderd.'  
cRAK it was shatered/ the fork os dead. ok  
so we gott The MaN His Self but agh the got no fork now so i can not contenue the story of caled wcOodls Nihjt Woth A Fpok. Bestause the is no ford... sorry p eople

asd so now we have leared that anime is the edbertainement off adulyts. kid,s do not wotch it.  
Aleso the sotry is ended now. ok

rart 5 stars please. fuck you nathan


End file.
